Skin care products, such as lotions and other moisturizers, are well known. The uses of these products are wide-ranging and include relief or prevention of dry or chapped skin and prevention of wrinkles and other problems associated with skin dryness or loss of skin elasticity due to aging. Such products are normally applied directly to dry skin or other areas where moisturizing is desired. However, most, if not all, of these products do not serve as healing agents for skin irritation and minor sores due to dryness or other causes. In fact, such products typically warn potential users against applying the product to such irritated or sore areas, as doing so may only exacerbate the problem.
What is needed in the art is a skin preparation that not only performs the traditional functions of treating or preventing the effects on skin of drying, chapping or aging but further serves as a healing agent for minor skin irritation or sores so often associated with such conditions. The present invention accomplishes these objectives by providing a combination of traditional moisturizer components including glycerin, aloe vera gel, beeswax, additional components including titanium dioxide and fragrance, thickeners including sodium carrageenan, and antiseptic ingredients including tincture of iodine and melaleuca alternifolia. By varying the proportions of these ingredients, skin preparations suitable for particular body areas may be produced.